The Last One, Part 2
"The Last One" is the two-part series finale of Friends, which aired on May 6, 2004. It serves as the seventeenth and eighteenth episodes of season ten; Part One and Part Two ran as one episode. 52.5 million viewers tuned in for the finale when it was originally broadcast. It was written by series creators David Crane and Marta Kauffman, and directed by executive producer Kevin S. Bright. Plot After calling Monica to verify their information, Ross and Phoebe race to the right airport. Afraid they are not going to make it in time to catch Rachel (who is actually on the plane), Phoebe calls Rachel, telling her there's something wrong with the plane's "left phalange". The guy sitting next to Rachel freaks out and alarms the rest of the passengers, making everyone get off. This diversion is perfect for Ross, who catches Rachel just before she takes off again (also thanks to Phoebe's screaming, which makes Rachel turn around at the gates). Ross confesses his love for Rachel and how he wants to be with her, but it's too much for Rachel to take at the moment and she leaves him without a reply. Meanwhile, Chick Jr. and Duck Jr are stuck inside the foosball table, which Joey and Chandler don't want to break. Breaking it apart is a piece of cake for Monica, and she busts the table open. Joey and Chandler try to hide the awkward moment they have together as best friends, but they can't hold it and hug. Ross doesn't meet the others at Monica's apartment because he is too sad about how he left things with Rachel. He goes home and checks his messages, and finds a message from Rachel. She admits repeatedly she loves him too, and by saying it over and over she realizes she wants to get off the plane. The message is cut in the middle of an argument between Rachel and an air-stewardess. Ross tries to hear the rest of the message, asking himself "Did she get off the plane?". The door opens and he hears "I got off the plane". He turns and finds Rachel at the door. They kiss, and both state how this is going to be "it", and Ross rectifies with: "Unless we're on a break"; despite this, they get back together. At the apartment, which is completely empty now, the guys cherish their last moments together. It's too much for the friends to handle, and they all look tearful. Monica and Chandler have some time before they go to their new house, and the friends decide to go for a last cup of coffee. Chandler tries to break off the tension by asking "Where?", this being the last line of the show. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Jim Rash - Nervous Male Passenger Vincent Boyle - Another Passenger Anthony Cistaro - Gate Attendant Manao DeMuth - Ticket Agent Jason Kravits - Man in Cab Paula Newsome - Stewardess Brian Palermo - Airline Representative Michelle Pereira - Female Passenger J Graigory - Coffee Shop Patron Angelica Roberts - Coffee Shop Patron Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Marta Kauffman & David Crane Trivia *In Jewish traditions you don't name the child after a family member unless they're dead. Monica is Jewish, but names her son after her father, Jack. *The song playing when Ross and Rachel have their final on-screen kiss is the same song that played when they had their first kiss. *Courtney was pregnant during this episode. *In this episode thay state that all six members of the group have lived in Monica's flat, also all of them have lived in Joey's flat too. (But Phoebe only lived in it for half an episode, one day) Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13